Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style)
Cartoon Characters' Movie Spoof of Used Disney and Pixar's Film Inside Out. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Joy - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Anger - Crash Bandicoot *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Bing Bong - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Jill's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Waddle (Sitting Ducks) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpson) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *Frank and Dave (The Subconsciouns) - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) See Also *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) - Star Butterfly Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) - Crash Bandicoot My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Transcripts Scenes Index * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 1 - Golden Day * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 2 - The Move/Ami Mizuno & Gentle Heart Lamb * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 3 - Bedtime/Embarrassed/Outer Edge * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Ami Mizuno's Mind Map * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 5 - Forgetters * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 6 - Friendship/Saved/Abstract Thought * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 8 - No More Hockey/Sad Daffy/The Big Idea * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 10 - Dr. Strangeglove * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 11 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought/Crossroads/Memory Dump * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind/Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey * Inside Out (Cartoon Characters Style) Part 14 - End Credits Gallery Ami Mizuno.png|Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury as Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Sadness S1E23 Star Butterfly Hair Pose.png|Star Butterfly as Disgust Mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Anger Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Bing Bong Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Hasbro Category:HappyTreeFriendsFan Category:DHX Media Category:Nelvana Category:Nickelodeon Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Katie mars/steve blum/alyssa milano/mel blanc Category:Katie griffin